


Who were they?

by MBI



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Existentialism, F/M, Familiarity with MT&HK and various Michael Guy Bowman works highly recommended, I have no idea, more tags as I go I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBI/pseuds/MBI
Summary: A window into the histories of two enigmatic figures who sought the answers and the questions to The Ultimate Riddle





	Who were they?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, a lot of this might just go straight over your head if you don't already know a lot about the works of Michael Guy Bowman and his musical works both related and unrelated to Homestuck.

“Trip? Do you ever miss it?”

The breeze mirrored the strums of Mobius’s guitar: Lazy but pleasant. Like every other day on the battlefield, the air carried with it a gentleness that alleviated the warmth.  Hadron Kaleido often wondered where heat was coming. Hadron Kaleido often wondered a lot of things.

“Hmm?”

 Mobius Trip had been lost deep within his thoughts. The clouds had shown him many things in the last few hours. Towers crumbling, bright lights dancing, demons slain, electricity towers scaled, and cities smashed. They had all started to blend together. He couldn’t recall the details, but he could recall the feelings. Sometimes he and Hadron were in the visions. Sometimes, they were not.

“Earth.” Hadron elaborated. “Do you ever wish you were back on Earth?”

Mobius thought for a moment, and then answered.

“You know, I really feel like I should miss Earth, but... Being here, with you, with this, it just feels _right_. Here, I’m an acorn.”

“An acorn?” Hadron rolled her eyes. Strange metaphors and bizarre tangents were nothing new when talking to Mobius.

“Hey, don’t give me that look, babe. I’m going somewhere with this...” Mobius continued.

“Back on Earth, the ground was cold and hard. Unfertile soil-”

“-Infertile.” Hadron corrected.

“ _Infertile_ soil. I was starved for nutrients there. But here in the Medium, the deeper we go, the more there is to discover. I can bury myself in these vitamin-rich mysteries, spread my roots through the riddles and grow into the mighty oak I was always meant to be.”

Hadron wondered if Mobius wanted to write a song about trees. Mobius kept going.

“I mean, it’s insane.”

“What’s insane? You and your newfound kinship with deciduous trees?”

“The Earth is! Man has gone. But I barely give a damn.”

The musician paused a moment, as if hit by a thought.  “Hmm... That didn’t sound quite right.”

Mobius Trip looked like he had more to say, but he was beaten to the punch by a loud rumbling. A slight shade fell over the duo’s fronts as the enormous form of the Black King slid across the battlefield. Every hour, on the hour, one of the two kings moved a single square. An endless dance led by Black, thought Hadron.

As pleasant as the heat had been, Hadron Kaleido preferred the shade. Although they performed as equals, Mobius stole the spotlight more often than not. This suited Hadron just fine. She enjoyed the shadows. SBURB had been kind to the both of them when assigning planets.

The Black King settled a few meters in front of the pair, awaiting the White King’s reaction. It was of no concern to the humans. As long as they were within the bounds of the middle square, neither king could touch them.

 

 

“So, how about you, Kaleido? Do you miss Earth?”

Unlike Mobius, she was ready for the question.

“Not much. Life is much more interesting here. Between interplanetary politics, attacks from monsters, ambushes from agents and The Ultimate Riddle, there’s never boredom here. Earth is gone, there’s no use getting left stranded in the past.”

Mobius nodded, plucking a few more chords as he listened. He enjoyed hearing how others thought about the universe, even if he didn’t agree. Right now, there certainly wasn’t anything disagreeable being said.

“If I had a choice, perhaps I would go back for one final look. Still, I wouldn’t stay. But there’s nowhere I’d rather be than in the Medium with you.”

 Mobius Trip couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hah, so here we are then. Funny how we’re both happier after the world has ended. I wonder if there’s something wrong with us.”

Hadron laughed too. Neither was sure if it really was funny. Their conversation faded back into silence, leaving them both to their thoughts once again. Above them, the skies of Skaia glowed and swirled. Mobius always had a closer affinity with Skaia, but Hadron was still able to see into the clouds from time to time. She wondered why that was. She also wondered why they never seemed to rain. They were pretty lousy clouds, when you really thought about it.

 

 

“There is one thing I kinda miss, actually.” began Mobius after a while.

“Oh?”

“The ocean. There’s no oceans here in the Medium.”

“Huh. Did you like the seaside?”

“The beach was alright, but what I _really_ wanted was to be a scuba diver.”

Hadron spluttered. “Really? I never would have thought you the type.”

“Oh, yeah. I had a pretty big place in my heart for the sea. Underwater shit is cool.”

“Tell you what, big man, when we get back to LOPAR, I’ll alchemize you up a swimming pool and some coral. We’ll have an undersea adventure right inside your house. How’s that sound, dear?”

Mobius smiled. Hadron always seemed to know the right things to say. “I’d like that a lot.”

Eventually, Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido left the battlefield. Eventually, they had an “undersea adventure” in a swimming pool (Hadron requested no squid imagery, to Mobius’s dismay). Eventually, the two lay together by the fire. Eventually, Hadron spoke her mind.

“It really is strange though, isn’t it...” She said. It was more of a statement than a question. “We never talk about the fact that the world just fucking ended a few years back. Lives... history... we’ve lost so much.”

“We can look to the clouds, and fill in the gaps to the best of our ability. But still...”

Mobius could only agree with her on the first point. He was normally good at finding answers, but this one had him stumped. “ _Exiled from our home, into parts unknown. Wholly unfamiliar, and yet it feels like home..._ ”

Hadron wondered why that was.

 

**_Who Were They?_ **

_A brief window into the fictional history of_

_Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido._

_Presented by MBI._

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea behind this came about in 2014, a time in which I was a better writer. The original plan was to have a single, very long chapter that hopefully explored the characters and various themes in a coherent manner. I've changed this to multiple short chapters that will hopefully explore these same ideas. What I'm going for might not be apparent yet, but that's fine. If/when I write more, things should make sense kind of narrative sense.


End file.
